


GREAT FORTITUDE

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's way of speaking is always funny for the team.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125392476663/great-fortitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	GREAT FORTITUDE

20\. Fortitude in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

There was one mission where Thor got pretty hurt so naturally, everyone checked in on him afterwards. He grinned at them and shrugged it off saying, “I will endure the pain with great fortitude.”

It sounded so high and mighty that it made everyone burst into laughter. So naturally, it became the new team joke.

Bruce got a papercut on some lab files? “I will endure the pain with great fortitude!”

Tony gets crushed by an angry space alien? “It’s okay guys. I will endure the pain with great fortitude.”

Natasha gets knocked off her feet before she kicks the guy’s butt? “I will endure this terrible pain with great fortitude.”

Clint gets flicked in the head by one of the members for his stupid puns? “I will endure the pain with fortitude.”

Steve clumsily walks into the door while talking to someone? “I will endure the pain with great fortitude.”

Thor is still not happy with the way the Midguardians tease him for how he talks. So of course, whenever they tease him for how he says something or the way he calls someone, he’ll hit the back of their heads.

Only leading to the rest of the team screaming “ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO ENDURE THAT TERRIBLE PAIN?”

And of course, since it’s usually Clint getting hit in the head, he’ll take a deep breath and say in his best Thor voice “I will endure the pain…with amazingly great fortitude.” 

And while everyone laughs, Thor can’t help but chuckle.


End file.
